The invention relates to a device for connecting a first component to a second component, and more particularly a snap-on connector for connectively bridging the two components.
A connector of this type is known from the catalogue C1 entitled "Elektrische Steckverbinder" (Electrical Plug-in Connections) of Oct. 1, 1983, published by the company Contact GmbH, Stuttgart, Germany.
The known connector consists essentially of two levers which are arranged parallel to each other and are interconnected by means of a bridging element. The shackle thus formed by the two levers and the bridging part extending therebetween fits over a first component and a second component connected to, the two levers extending laterally over the two abutted components. Each of the two levers has an opening at an end thereof for receiving an axle which is attached to the first component. Each of the two axles received in the opening of a corresponding lever permits rotating articulation by means of which the shackle is held on the first component in a manner allowing rotation thereof relative to the first component. The other end of each lever is provided with a projection to which a roller is attached at the free end thereof. The projection-mounted roller serves as a holding element which engagably extends over a corresponding holding element mounted on the second component when the shackle is rotated in the direction of the second component.
In mounting the known shackle to a component, the device must be properly positioned relative to the first component such that the openings in the levers are aligned with the corresponding openings in the first component. The axles must then be introduced through the openings in the levers and into the corresponding openings in the first component, and subsequently attached to the first component.
When a shackle configuration for a connecter of the above type is not desired and/or is not required by the particular application, it is possible to dispense with the second lever and the bridging part, and to use merely one lever of the type described above as a device to connect two components to each other.
It is the therefore the object of the invention to create a connecting device of the type mentioned above, consisting of at least one lever, which is simple to manufacture and which can easily be mounted on the two components to be connected.